


Keep That

by Fidomom



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: #Candy, #Christmasfic, #M&M, #MandM, #seasonalfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom
Summary: Michael's Christmas gift from Maria is something he gets to keep.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 2





	Keep That

**Author's Note:**

> The episode A Roswell Christmas Carol always bothered me. Maria made such a huge deal about EXCHANGING gifts with Michael on Christmas Day. He got her that bumper and she got real pearl earrings but then we never got to see what she got for him for Christmas. I made up a shippy reason why not, lol.
> 
> ~FM :)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

 **Keep That  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
Michael looked at Maria expectantly and asked, "So since you made such a big deal about us exchanging gifts, where's mine, then?"  
  
Maria grinned and said conspiratorially, "Bet you think I didn't bring it, right? No worries, spaceboy, you'll get the gifts I got you, that's right, plural, I was feeling very moved by the Christmas spirit. Okay well, actually, one of them is only for you, it's in the car but the other one is more kind of for both of us."  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes and asked, "You went over the agreed limit, didn't you?"  
  
Maria cutely pouted and admitted, "Maybe just a little. Are you mad?"  
  
Michael sighed heavily, shook his head briefly and declared, "Not when you look at me like that. So what did you get us?"  
  
Maria squirmed off his lap, reached for his hand and tugged him to his feet as she excitedly suggested, "We're gonna need to go indoors for that! Come on, come on, Michael!"  
  
Michael grumbled a little but followed her indoors. Maria closed all the curtains and chain locked the front door. Michael watched her suspiciously but didn't say anything until she started taking off her clothes, "Whoa! Hold up! What are you doing, Maria?"  
  
Maria chuckled and declared, "You are surprisingly a bit of a prude when getting my clothes off is not your own idea! Relax, spaceboy; I'm not going full birthday suit."  
  
Michael frowned when she stopped undressing and stood in front of him in a bra and a matching pair of drawstring men's boxers. He was clearly baffled when he asked, "How is this a gift for both of us?"  
  
Maria smirked, undid the drawstring, let the boxers fall in a puddle around her feet, leaving her in very skimpy matching bikini briefs and informed him, "Those are for you. I uhh like you in boxers, and what's left is technically for me but I was definitely thinking of you when I gave into the impulse. Do you like any of this? Did I disappoint you?"  
  
Michael stared intently at her eyes and asked, "Depends on if the rest of that is coming off now, too, or not. And why Aladdin?"  
  
Maria looked momentarily disconcerted and she started to explain, "Well, because of the day you -"  
  
Michael's eyes glinted in mischief and he admitted, "I was just kidding, Maria. I got the reference. I like this part of my gift. Don't know how you're going to top this, though."  
  
Maria stepped out of the boxers, picked them up and handed them to Michael, "I don't know that the other part will necessarily top this, but we'll get to that later. I'm gonna need you to model these for me, and then it seems to me that you and I are long overdue for a massive make out session. Any objections?"  
  
Michael wordlessly shook his head and stripped down to the underwear he was already wearing. He motioned for her to turn around while he changed into the Aladdin boxers and Maria laughed but complied as she teased, "It's not like we haven't seen and are not about to see each others everything, anyway, Michael! Really now!"  
  
Michael argued, "Context matters. Okay, you can look now. I feel more than a little ridiculous."  
  
Maria's eyes slowly roved over his body, she bit her lip and she assured him, "You look about as far from ridiculous as I can imagine. You can go ahead and label those your lucky shorts. Damn, spaceboy."  
  
Michael's brow twitched upward briefly and he nodded as he spoke, "Duly noted. Definitely not disappointed. Come closer, Maria."  
  
Maria stood belly to belly with him, put her arms around his neck and asked, "Is this close enough?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "It'll do. For now. How's it going?"  
  
Maria laughed and teased him, "Oh, so we're doing the exchanging pleasantries thing today, are we? It's umm, it's going. You?"  
  
Michael stopped just a breath shy of kissing her on the lips before answering, "Day just keeps getting better and better.", and then he kissed her slowly and thoroughly on the lips for several minutes.  
  
Maria struggled to come up for air first and she suggested, "Couch or bed, Michael, I don't care which one, but I intend to give you some very pleasant memories to associate with your gift."  
  
Michael kissed her neck and face over and over as he shuffled them to the couch, explaining, "It's closer. What kind of memories?"  
  
Maria slipped her hand inside his boxers and stroked his erection, as she spoke huskily into his ear, "Well, it's nothing to do with talking or kissing but it is to do with something my mouth could be doing."  
  
Michael stilled her hand with his own and asked her in concern, "You know you don't have to go that far with me, right? I'm fine with just making out and touching each other."  
  
Maria kissed him softly on the lips and nodded. answering, "I know but I want to, Michael. Admittedly, I don't really know how yet but I have some ideas. I think we can figure it out together. Unless, you're specifically against it for some reason?"  
  
Michael shook his head and let her continue touching him. He clarified, "It's not that. I just don't want you to think it's a problem for me if you don't. Just, you know, don't do anything you aren't comfortable with or ready for. Okay? Oh, God, Maria, honestly that already feels good enough with just your hand."  
  
Maria looked him in the eye and said sincerely, "I really want to at least try it, Michael. Maybe we're missing out on something really great? But you know, like you said to me, if you aren't into it we can just stick to what we already know."  
  
Michael caressed her cheek with his thumb, kissed her gently on the lips once and then nodded as he said, "Okay. You can go for it Just no faking allowed; if you don't like it, I want you to stop. Deal?"  
  
Maria smiled at him appreciatively, gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, and agreed, "Deal. Thank-you, Michael."  
  
Michael let Maria physically position him exactly how she wanted him and he watched in nervous anticipation as her mouth got closer and closer to his naked erection. He sucked in a hard breath as he saw her tongue make contact in the same moment that he felt it. He closed his eyes, bit his lip and mangled a throw cushion in his clenched fist, as a wet, hot sensation enveloped his erection. He groaned in surprised pleasure when she started to suck, "Oh God, Maria. Maria. Is this really okay for you?"  
  
With her mouth still full she answered, "Mmmmhmmm.", and Michael blindly reached for her hair. He slid his fingers into her hair close to her scalp and rubbed his thumb pad against her hair over and over again.  
  
Despite Maria's inexperience and likely because of Michael's, their little experiment didn't take very long. Michael tried to warn her but he wasn't fast enough. Maria choked a little and seemed about to move away and then she made an odd noise and started sucking and swallowing voraciously until Michael was fully spent. She finally released him, gently returned his family jewels to the confines of his boxers, daintily pinched the corners of her lips between her thumb and forefinger, licked both afterward and then announced, "We're gonna need to do that some more. All that sugar you consume. Apparently it goes somewhere. Can I assume you're fine with this plan?"  
  
Michael's brow twitched in amusement. He nodded and agreed, "As long as you enjoy yourself, yes. Are you interested in reciprocation, Maria?"  
  
Maria blushed and fidgeted, then shook her head, "Interested, yes, ready for that, not so much. I mean you're good with your fingers; as you know full well, I about lose my mind when you touch me. I just don't think I could handle more pleasure than that and from what I've heard, it's far more intense when it's oral. We're intense enough, already, for me. For now, anyway. Are you disappointed?"  
  
Michael shrugged, nodded and admitted, "Maybe a little. I've been curious. I don't mind waiting until you're ready and hey if that is something we never end up trying together I'll be okay with that, too. I feel no urgency to pressure you. Like you said we get plenty intense doing what we've been doing. It's not broke, so we don't need to try to fix it. Mission accomplished by the way."  
  
Maria looked at him curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Michael pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, then answered, "Very pleasant memories associated with my lucky Aladdin boxers. Thank-you for the gifts. I love you, Maria. Merry Christmas."  
  
Maria leapt off his lap with a start and exclaimed, "But I didn't give you the one that's only for you, yet! Wait here! I'll just get dressed and go back to the car to get it. But don't you get dressed, Michael! We're not done, okay?"  
  
Michael made a point of lounging on the couch, like he was on vacation and he said, "I'll be right here waiting for you."  
  
Maria returned less than ten minutes later, an apology on her lips, "I'm sorry I didn't wrap it up all Christmas-y. But here.", and she handed him a shadowbox, inside of which was a parchment, with words on it, written in calligraphy.  
  
Michael read it and looked at Maria in surprise, "You found this in a shop? How? I've looked for years and never found anything like this."  
  
Maria shook her head and corrected him, "No, I did not find it in a shop. Oh. Well I mean the shadowbox yes, because we both know how I am with woodworking, but no I wrote that out myself and put it in there. You are looking at attempt number five. The first one I smeared the first line, the second one I missed a word, the third one I heard a loud noise and suddenly there was a huge line across what I'd already done. The fourth one though was the worst, it was almost done, and I knocked my ink bottle over onto it.  
  
Calligraphy is an artform, Michael, I got hand cramps even, going through so many attempts before I finally got it to look like that. So yeah, I definitely put thought into that and I hope it's personal enough. Do you like it?"  
  
Michael was staring at the calligraphy on the parchment and he spoke quietly, "I love it, Maria. Thank-you. I mean it. I can't believe you actually remembered about this quote from Ulysses."  
  
Maria clapped her hands happily and instructed, "Oh good! I'm so glad you like it! Turn it over! I left you a little love note on the back panel, too!"  
  
Michael turned it over and read out loud, "Merry Christmas, Michael. You abducted more than me and the Jetta that day; you abducted my heart. It's okay; you get to keep that. Love Always, Maria. XO Wait, is this your actual kiss print, Maria?"  
  
Maria laughed and nodded, bragging proudly, "Of course it is! And red, of course, you know, to be sort of Christmas-y. Too mushy for you, spaceboy?"  
  
Michael set the shadowbox aside, put his arms around Maria, kissed the side of her head and answered, "No. Not even close. I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Maria."  
  
Maria leaned back in his arms, smiling up at him flirtatiously, as she suggested, "Actions, pal-ly. Please explain why I'm still fully clothed?"  
  
Michael chuckled briefly, kissed her neck and whispered against her ear, "You won't be, for long enough to get through the explanation.", and he made good on his words.  
  
 **DONE**


End file.
